<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Gift of Silence by Ribby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949558">The Gift of Silence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby'>Ribby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2005-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2005-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:35:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>For the "Solitude" challenge on tolkien_weekly ... I've never seen solitude as being alone, particularly, and it seemed to fit well with these two, solitary but never alone for most of their lives.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Gift of Silence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the "Solitude" challenge on tolkien_weekly ... I've never seen solitude as being alone, particularly, and it seemed to fit well with these two, solitary but never alone for most of their lives.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were days when Aragorn sorely missed his Ranger persona, when even Arwen's calming presence was too much.  When what he needed-craved--most was silence and stillness and the sounds of a forest around him.</p><p>At those moments, the best he could do was a small, quiet arch tucked deep into the crenellations halfway around the Fifth Circle.  And sooner or later, a warm body would slide its familiar lines next to him, reddish-gold hair would slide over his shoulder, and they would share the gift of silence and stillness--and the forest was always there in their memory.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>